Naughty Girls
by Unique Difference
Summary: I felt her body move closer to my face, and I put down on the opening of her vagina. She bit down again on my cock and again, I bit her. She bit me again and I leaned forward. ‘You naughty devil.’ :: rated for sex scenes


**A/N**

**Some random thought ...**

* * *

**Felyne's point of view**

'Are you sure this is a good idea …'

'Don't worry Felyne, it'll be okay,' soothed Pansy.

I nodded and turned around to adjust my shirt. How they had talked me into doing this, I had no idea.

'What time is it Felyne?' asked Pansy.

'It's almost ten.'

'Well, then we should get going shouldn't we? We don't want to be late; after all, we are the ones entertaining.' Pansy slipped on her high heel shoes, and I followed her out the dormitory doors.

A few minutes later, we girls were at a blank wall, somewhere in the castle … somewhere upstairs. I had been too nervous to notice where I was being led. Pansy walked in front of the blank wall, thinking hard, and paced back and forth three times. At the end of her third length of steps, a door was on that blank wall. Pansy smiled at me and pushed it open.

Inside was a sitting room. On the far wall, there was a black leather armchair, in the centre. Directly opposite that, was another black armchair, on the opposing wall. In the centre of the armchairs was a fluffy, white circular rug with gold trimmings, and a black pole in the middle. There was also a grand-looking bookcase, and I read the covers with a raised eyebrow. To either side, there were doors. Behind those each door was a bedroom. The room had a large four poster bed, a wooden chair, and another door. Behind that door was a largely proportioned bathroom.

'Felyne!' called Pansy. 'Come into this room and we'll go over our routine.' I hopped of my bed and went into Pansy's room to practice our routine.

**Pansy's POV**

After ten minutes, we heard the creak of the door open.

'What did they say again?' we heard.

'They said to sit on the chairs. Right, Well, I'll sit on the chair over there, and you sit there.' We heard the sound of footsteps, and the sound of someone sitting in a leather armchair. After a moment, we then heard the sound of metal clamped against each other.

'Well, that's put them in place,' I said excitedly. 'Now, Felyne, just remember what I said. Be calm and—'

'I know Pansy.'

I smiled at my friend. 'That's the girl. Confidence. Now just go through the bathroom and to the other side.'

When Felyne had left the room, I quickly cast a silencing charm around the Room of Requirement so no-one would know that we were in here. I breathed in, and hoped that Felyne wasn't that nervous. The music blasted and I flung the door open, at the same time as Felyne on the other side of the room did. Swaying our hips to the music, we cat walked to the centre of the room where the mat was, between Draco Malfoy and Shaun Taylor.

**Draco's POV**

Immediately, they started to dance. Pansy held onto Felyne's waist and Felyne was holding onto Pansy's shoulders, with the pole inbetween them. Together, the slithered down to the floor, the fluff of the rug just tickling their thighs. Pansy was pulling down, and Felyne was pushing.

The girls were hardly dressed at all. They both wore the identical costume. A short, black leather strapless top, and the tiniest shorts I had ever laid my eyes on. Both of them were wearing the highest pair of stilettos.

When both of them had come back up to full height, they pulled their hair out and shook their head violently, and separated. I could see Pansy smiling slyly as she approached me. I so wanted to reach out and touch her, but my arms were handcuffed to the armrests.

'Hello Draco,' she whispered in my ear. She stroked my chest with one and the other touched the cuff on one of my hands and it opened up without a sound. She held my hand and guided it down her front. When it reached her shorts zipper, she motioned me to pull it down, and I did. Struggling with one hand, I managed to pull it down to her knees. She stood there with a finger in her g-strings and I felt my pants tighten.

She smiled at me and turned around to show me her sexy arse. She stuck it out, but walked away before I could so much get one inch closer towards her.

**Shaun's POV**

I didn't want Felyne to walk away just like that, with the image of her beautiful backside still in my mind.

Felyne and Pansy danced again together. They both cupped their own breasts while swinging their hips back and forth. My pants couldn't get anymore tighter. I was wrong.

After they had both massaged their own vaginas, Felyne came back at me. This time she didn't look as nervous, and she was eager to show me some more of her talent. She sat with a force on my lap and rocked to and forth, her thighs brushing against my lump.

She leaned back into my chest and hissed, 'take it off.' She reached out and touched my handcuffs, which opened automatically. At once my hand snatched the body of my girl, and I squeezed her breast. Merlin, they were so fleshy.

'A-a-ah,' she sang. Reluctantly I withdrew my hand and pulled down the zipper of her top. Her top became loose and she allowed my hands to roam. Under they went and they fond their target. Her soft lumps of flesh bounced in my hand, and I moaned, the same time as she did. Then I felt something. A finger stroking my cock. I moaned again, and muttered her name.

She turned around and kissed me fiercely on the lips, her tongue burning my skin. With only a strapless bra and a g-string underpants, she made her way back to the centre, with Pansy coming from the opposite direction. Instead of stopping on the rug, Pansy kept walking towards me, and Felyne was nearly at Draco.

**Felyne's POV**

I was actually enjoying myself. This was actually the first time I was having any form of sexual contact with anyone. I swayed my hips to Draco Malfoy, and he was staring at me. It wasn't normal for me to do this, and I had to admit, I felt I was good at this.

I stopped at his armchair, and he was leaning eagerly at me. I dropped to my knees, and made my fingers walk up his leg. I felt for his trouser zipper and pulled hard. I then pulled down his underpants, and out popped the enormously big cock. I smiled cheekily at him and lowered my mouth.

I heard him moan.

I licked the underside, then on top, then spiralled my way down his cock. I opened my mouth fully and let the whole thing slide in. I felt I was going to gag, but I didn't. I quickly developed a rhythm, flicking my tongue here and there. I used my hands and started to play with his balls. First I cupped them, then I started to hit and smack, and finally I was pulling on them. I kept the rhythm of my hands and tongue up and above me, I knew that Draco was moaning so badly, I heard him call my name so many times, and I heard Pansy's name from across the room.

**Pansy's POV**

'Going – to – come!' he panted, and the sticky liquid poured into my mouth. It was salty, but I swallowed it never the less. I rolled my tongue around his cock and finally I pulled back. I laid on top of Felyne's boyfriend, and massaged his balls, my breasts squashed between me and Shaun's legs. I dipped my head again and I sucked so hard, that I felt that his whole cock was about to fall off.

I sat back on Shaun's lap and rocked to and fro, while still playing with his red cock and balls. He leaned forward and began licking my neck. I squealed with pleasurre and craned my neck around him to lick is tongue. He kissed me down my neck and I rocked harder and faster, knowing that Felyne was doing the exact same thing.

After a while, I stood back up to leave Shaun and again I danced with Felyne in the middle of the room. We held each other tight, and I could tell by the look on Draco's face, that he was turned on the four breast touching each other.

I smirked at him, and Felyne and I let go of each other to turn to our boyfriends.

**Draco's POV**

She came at me, for a second I thought that the show was over. Neither Pansy nor Felyne were moving. Then she struck me. She forcefully put her right leg onto the right armrest, and again she put her finger in her underpants. She closed her eyes and moaned softly.

I sat flabbergasted, wasn't I the one who was going to have the honour of taking it off for her? She stood with her legs open, and on either side of my legs. She lowered her body until her backside was in front of my face. I understood.

With my head I reached forward and with my teeth, I ripped her underpants down, and I growled. Ferociously, my tongue clicked into action and I was out of control. I flicked open her clitoris and wormed my inside. My tongue flicked here and there, and I had to withdraw my tongue several times to lick the cum off. She moaned my name with pleasure, and in return, I stuck my tongue back in. I pushed hard against her backside, and I felt her crawl backwards so that I had better access and could reach deeper inside of her.

'Draco…' she moaned. She rocked her body and bent down. To suck my cock, leaving her red lipstick all over it. I closed my eyes and felt myself reaching my climax. _Just a bit more_, I thought, but my body disobeyed my and once again, I came. I opened my eyes again and saw that Felyne was also sucking Shaun's cock.

**Shaun's POV**

'Harder … faster … come on you bitch,' I moaned. Felyne sucked harder and faster, and was stroking my balls so softly and fluently. 'Come on slut … show my how slutty you can get.' She pit down on my cock and I yelled. I had came at the same time, and I moaned. In return to her service, I bent forward again, and licked the outer edges of her clitoris.

I felt her body move closer to my face, and I put down on the opening of her vagina. She bit down again on my cock and again, I bit her. She bit me again and I leaned forward. 'You naughty devil.'

She touched my handcuffs and murmured, in between breaths, to unclasp her bra. I did so, and the black satin cloth fell to my knees. She must have been to occupied with my cock, that she did not put my hands back into the hand cuffs, so I took advantage of her. I snaked my hands from her naval to her breasts, and I supped the flesh in my hands. I continued to lick her backside, but my hands were already pinching and rotating her nipples. She moaned softly, but she kept sucking me like hell.

My tongue and hands developed a pattern that they both followed, and I felt her body tense.

**Felyne's POV**

He was turning me so on – more than before. I moved my tongue and mouth harder and faster, and my body rocked too. Again, he flicked his tongue inside me, and I came all over his face. I was going to apologise, but her just licked up my mess, so I continued playing with his "wand".

I was getting desperate now. His hands and tongue were making the same movement, and I needed more than that. Slowly, I pulled away from him, and I could here him moaning in protest. I pulled the lever on the armchair, and the leg rest came up. I flipped over and opened my legs wide into a "V" shape, with my lower legs dangling off the back. My underpants were now at my angles, but I didn't care. I lowered my backside to his chest, and pulled his head forward.

His tongue started its magic again and I couldn't help but moan for five minutes on end. His entertainment was so hot and sexy, that I let him play with my breasts again. He slapped him left and right at first, as if to get them into position. I felt my skin burn and go red. Then he pressed his palms against them and slowly made them go in a circulare motion. I moaned.

I pressed his head down harder, and again I came, but he just licked it all up again. I felt his fingertips pinch my nipples.

When I heard the music change beat, I knew that I had to go back to the middle to meet Pansy in sixteen counts. Slowly, I pulled away and made his hands go back into the handcuffs. I saw his wet face, and it had a look of fury, but love.

I moved back into the middle and saw Pansy also making her way back, with her body all wet.

**Pansy's POV**

At the white rug, we both held onto the pole, and snaked around it, then, both of us, opposite each other, held the pole with our right hand and lowered our left to the rug. We rubbed our vaginas on the pole, moving up and down. I had my eyes closed, and I could just imagine that the pole was alive.

After only eight beats of vagina rubbing, the pole was wet and I was on my way to Shaun. This moment was only brief though, I was only supposed to let him lick my vagina for ten seconds, then I went back to Draco.

Draco was overjoyed to see me. I pounced on top of him and ripped open his shirt, and flung the rags all over the room. I kissed his neck slowly, then left a trail of them right down to his naval. I lifted my hips up, moved forward, and thrust my open hole, on top of his cock.

I screamed.

The pain was so intense, that it felt as if my body was on fire – yet it felt right. It felt like this was meant to be, and it was satisfying. I lifted my hips up slightly, and crashed them back down again. I moved up and down like this again, moaning and yelling, but I continued, there was nothing more enjoyable than this activity.

I could tell that Draco felt that he was in heaven, because he had his eyes closed and was moaning my name after every thrust I gave. I felt his hands twitching to touch me, and I felt his body also give upward jerks.

**Shaun's POV**

It was pure bliss.

Nothing less.

I knew that she was a virgin, but that didn't stop anything.

She was as horny as – who knows what – that she was on top and moaning before I could blink.

After what seemed like an hour of constant intercourse, she touched the cuffs on my legs and hands, and I instantly pushed her to the ground and jumped on top of her. I pounded my body into her and made sure that she was screaming my name. She was gripping onto my hips so hard that I felt her nails digging into my flesh, and she was letting her wet liquid out for five minutes on end.

'Oh Shaun … bastard … Fuck … bedroom …' she moaned.

I picked her up and carried her, with my cock still in her and stormed into the closest door.

I slammed the door shut with my foot and threw her onto the four poster bed, with me on top of her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, should i continue another chapter with this or should i just leave it be? I dunno...i sort of left it at a place where it can be continued ...**


End file.
